zombie's nightmire
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: chico bestia tiene una pesadilla y ahora no puede dormir, recurrirá a quien mas confianza le tiene. podra robin consolarlo?


Hola!! Hola!! Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de los teen titans así que les pido no sean crueles con migo T_T hay muchas cosas que aun no he visto en la serie T_T

Este fic se lo dedico a coyito, la chica que me metió el gusto por el yaoi de robin por chico bestia y a kaoru ottori, por que ella lo quería leer y me apure a subir lo XD.

Los teen titans no son míos, no lo haga para ganar dinero, si lo hiciera ya seria rica XD y habría mucho mas yaoi en el mundo.

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

//… (…)// =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-…_"susurro"- =_la letra cursiva y las comillas son susurros

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una noche en la torre T, los titanes estaban reunidos viendo películas de terror, para ser mas específicos de zombis come cerebros, después de un duro día de atrapar a los villanos. Sentados en la sala rodeados de cajas de pizza, latas de refrescos, dulces y muchas palomitas, observaban como los horrendos muertos vivientes caminaban por las calles matando gente, no cabía duda, era una película muy bien realizada: los zombis eran tan asquerosos, tan repulsivos, con su piel putrefacta, sus jirones de ropa, sus bocas babeantes llenas de pus y sangre coagulada

Ya pasaba de la 1 de la mañana cuando la película acabo. Starfire se despidió y se fue a dormir seguida de Raven

-buenas noches chico bestia- se despidió cybor- ojala no vallas a tener pesadillas X3

-jaja muy gracioso, yo no me asusto con nada- repuso molesto el pequeño titán mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

^w^-///-///- sueño chico bestia -///-///-^w^

-Robin?- mira a su alrededor. No había nadie, todo era una completa oscuridad- Star? Raven? Cybor?....chicos?!!!!!!- nada, su voz era solo un eco que se repetía

Comenzó a caminar dentro de la oscuridad, sin saber a ciencia cierta si se movía o no. Una luz surgió delante de el, comenzó a correr y al alcanzar a reconocer edificios y calles; apresura lo mas que puede el paso, incluso se transforma en leopardo para alcanzar mayor velocidad

HOLA!!! HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?!!!!!- grita usando sus manos para aumentar el sonido. Pero igual que antes no hubo respuesta –rayos, hace mucho frió aquí-comenzó a ver su aliento condensarse en pequeñas estelas de humo blanquecino, se froto los brazos tratando de darse calor. Escucho pasos a sus espaldas y volteo -Robin!- grito emocionado.

El chico maravilla estaba parado tras el, chico bestia se acerco a el pero al instante se detuvo. Algo le hizo dudar, robin extendió la mano llamándole, le hacia señas para que se acercara

-robin?-el pequeño titán retrocedió un poco temeroso al ver que su líder perdía el color natural de su piel, parecía deslavarse hasta ser un gris azuloso, justo como el color de un cadáver. –viejo, que esta pasando?

El cuerpo de robin se curvo amenazante hacia el pequeño y avanzo lentamente como si mover un músculo fuera un trabajo sobre humano, en su cuello surgió una llaga que comenzó a crecer hasta adquirir el diámetro de una mordida muy profunda, chico bestia continuo retrocediendo asustado a ver como en el cuello de su líder los tendones se movían y a sangre putrefacta escurría sobre su ropa y en su brazo y pecho surgían mas llagas.

-Robin? Que paso?- no pudo soportarlo mas y hecho a correr, sabia que el zombi le seguía de cerca, pese a sus movimientos lentos le seguía cerca muy cerca – no es robin, no es robin, NO ES ROBIN!!- se decía asimismo. Doblo en una esquina y quedo atrapado en un callejón, volteo

Robin le cerró la salida. Chico bestia no se percato que tras del joven maravilla surgía una sombra, el pelinegro seguía avanzando.

-R-robin…somos amigos, no?- le decía poniendo ojitos de cachorro –no te comerás mi cerebro o si?

-el ya no es tu amigo- una voz grave y metálica surgió. Grande como un gigante la sombra adopto la forma de slade

-llamare a los titanes- chico bestia busco su comunicador, apenas iba a llamar cuando slade lo interrumpió

- a quien piensas llamar?- le digo altanero – ya no existen

-QUE?!!- temió lo peor, estrecho el comunicador en su mano, el cuerpo de slade se dividió en tres sombras de menor tamaño

-Los titanes YA NO E-X-I-S-T-E-N!!!!- rió. Esa voz le helo la sangre al pequeño titán. Los zombis se revelaron como los titanes faltantes

-No! … no!- no podía creerlo, no era posible que todos le abandonaran. Los zombis le rodearon. Cybor a la izquierda, Raven a la derecha, star bloqueando el cielo y Robin al centro - R-robin

Se acercan cada vez mas, es su fin; Cybor y Raven le sujetan. Intenta transformarse pero no puede. Robin se acerca el dará el golpe final, el le transformara y terminara definitivamente con los jóvenes titanes.

-No! Robin! Star!- les llama, esta desesperado – Raven! Cybor!- cierra los ojos; chico bestia sabe que es el fin… 3 …2 …1

^w^-///-///- fin del sueño chico bestia -///-///-^w^

-waaa!!- el joven titán despierta en su cama, mira a todos lados buscando señal de los monstruos del sueño mientras sus manos buscan señal de la mordida. Pero no hay – uff! Digo que susto. n.n pero todo esta bien todo fue un sueño.

El pequeño titán se recuesta, cierra los ojos intentando dormir de nuevo pero las imágenes vuelven a el y le hacen temblar.

-tengo que tranquilizarme, fue solo un sueño… fue solo un sueño- Respira hondo pero no resulta los zombis vuelven a su mente, y más fijo que ninguno el de Robin. Se esconde bajo las cobijas, tiene miedo pues comienza a entender como se siente su líder.

Trata y trata pero no lo consigue, no puedo dormir. Su sueño se repite una y otra vez incluso con los ojos abiertos. Ahora tiene miedo de dormir, le aterra pensar que si cierra los ojos al abrirlos todo sueña como su sueño.

Se levanta, lleva su almohada en su mano baja de su cama y atraviesa el campo minado que es su habitación. Pero al llegar a la puerta se detiene a donde ira???

- si voy con cybor se reirá de mi el resto de mi vida he incluso más- piensa que es lo que hará - con star?...- la imagino haciendo alguno de sus extraños rituales tamararianos y se estremeció de miedo. Abrió la puerta y salio, miro a la derecha –Raven?....O_OU no creo, probablemente me asuste mas estar en su cuarto que dormir solo en un cementerio –sin querer llego a la puerta del joven maravilla –Robin…-tras pensarlo unos segundos decidió que era la mejor opción

La puerta se desliza suavemente, da paso a un cuarto impecable, nadie pensaría que allí vivía un adolescente. Pegada a ala pared estaba la cama del chico, este no se percato del sutil ruido de la puerta al deslizarse

_-"bien, vamos a la primera parte de mi fabuloso plan"-_ murmuro. Soltó la almohada al lado de la cama

Robin sintió algo deslizándose por sus cobijas. Abrió los ojos; busco con la vista pero no vio nada, ni tampoco sintió nada

-(fue mi imaginación)- cerro los ojos y volvió a dormir. Pero esta vez sintió algo arrastrándose y no solo eso; sintió las patitas de algo

No se movió, fuera lo que fuera esperaría al momento justo para atacar. La cosa siguió avanzando, lentamente deslizándose bajo las cobijas a la altura de de su pacho. Levanto las cobijas de un jalón

-Robin!

-Aah…-de sus labios surgió un leve grito de sorpresa al ver un hurón VERDE en su cama. Robin casi se cae, pero chico bestia volvió a su forma humana y le sostuvo para que no cayera - ¬¬# chico bestia; que haces aquí?- le dijo robin en cuanto se recupero de la impresión

-este…n///n veraz- como decirlo – no puedo dormir

-y? ¬¬- dijo el joven maravilla, estaba cansado y lo único que le interesaba era dormir –que haces en mi cuarto?

-puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto de modo dulce

-chico bestia…ve a dormir a tu cama, no hay de que preocuparse- le dijo con fastidio de que hubieran interrumpido su sueño

-pero…pero- objeto el chico

-a tu cama!- repitió imperativo el chico pelinegro

-por faaaaa!!!- rogó transformándose en un gatito de grandes ojos, esto era la segunda parte de su fabulantastico plan. Miro a robin con los ojitos salpicados de lágrimas.

-…robin no contesto, chico bestia pensó que le diría que no; pero el pelinegro suspiro resignado –ok, quédate- y volvió a recostarse.

-enserio? Gracias!- chico bestia volvió a la normalidad.

Se recostaron y robin volvió a dormir casi al instante pero chico bestia no puede

-Robin?...robin?- le susurra con cierto temor –estas dormido?- no quiere despertarlo pero tampoco quiere seguir mirando la oscuridad y buscar en ella monstruos

- lo estaba- abre un ojo y mira al inquilino que esta en su cama; aun medio dormido se da cuenta que algo no esta bien. Por el modo en que su amigo mira para todos lados sabe que algo le preocupa.

-ah, lo siento n///n- se disculpa apenado, se recuesta y trata de nuevo de dormir. Pero simplemente no puede, comienza a tratar de acomodarse. Robin entregado a los placeres de Orfeo no se da cuenta el chico bestia le va empujando hacia la orilla de la cama hasta que…

//CUAAZZZ!!// Termina estampado de cara al piso

-Robin, estas bien?- le pregunta alarmado el joven titán. Como repuesta solo obtiene un gruñido del pelinegro

-SUFICIENTE!!!- Se levanta de golpe, esta convencido de que amenos que descubra que le pasa a chico bestia no podrá dormir –que es lo que ocurre? –mira al peliverde.

-o…o-ocurrir? Nada no pasa nada n///n -dice nervioso

-chico bestia que haces en mi habitación? Que te hizo venir a mitad de la noche?- le dice severo

-aah…-no sabe que decir, no quiere ser infantil, como decirle que una pasadilla no le deja dormir. Pero robin insiste

-chico bestia que es lo que sucede?

-pues…-le mira a los ojos y decide sincerarse –t…t-tuve una pesadilla- el pelinegro abre los ojo sorprendió pero le asombro mas lo que oyó después –…tengo miedo

-que soñaste?- intrigado y sabiendo que no dormiría decidió ayudar a su amigo. Chico bestia flaquea un poco, es difícil explicarle su sueño

-pues…había zombis y estabas tu- guarda silencio, robin esta intrigado -…y también estaba slade- le cuesta pronunciar ese nombre, solo mencionar a ese hombre pone en ambiente muy tenso. Robin se ha puesto serio, chico bestia es el primero en animarse a hablar –si slade regresa…te irías de nuevo?- silencio en el ambiente

-…no- contesta robin, mira al piso recordando lo ocurrido antes –no lo haría- el pequeño sonríe aliviado pero su alegría se esfuma con mirar a robin a los ojo s

-pero y si…amenazara a los titanes?- chico bestia estaba serio , como solo lo estaba cuando algo le preocupaba -nonos dejaras de nuevo, verdad? Verdad?- sus ojos se humedecen –(demonios…)- aprieta los puños, chico bestia tiene un secreto, algo que nadie sabe. Pero en unos segundos sus labios dirán un montón de tonterías solo para evitar decir aquel secreto –(tal vez, solo tal vez deba decirle)

Pero ese momento de debilidad trae consigo un regaño, sabe que el revelar su secreto traería gravísimas consecuencias, cambiaria muchas cosas y eso no le gustaba. Las cosas estaban bien como hasta ahora; tenía amigos, salvaba al mundo, siempre había buenas pizzerías y tofu…y podía estar con robin

-verdad que no te iras?- comenzó a hablar – tu eres nuestro líder, tu nos cuidas y nos dejaras, eres valiente, fuerte y justo- como esperaba comenzó a hablar, sin pensar que sus labios le traicionarían –si te fueras yo me pondría muy traste por que yo te quiero mucho y…(oh no!! O////O no debí decir eso)- callo abruptamente

Chico bestia la había regado, había hablado de más, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín mientras rezaba por que robin no le hubiera escuchado. Pero como siempre, robin lo había escuchado todo

-(demonios, soy un tonto T-T)- como remediarlo? Como remediarlo? Ahora robin sabia se los sentimientos de chico bestia o si no sospechaba, y ese silencio solo le confirmaba a robin la idea

Ya si robin lo sospechaba lo mejor era decírselo de una vez

-(solo dio, solo dilo) robin…me…- pero no pudo, las palabras se atoraron en sus labios, intento de nuevo, pero todo en vano –r-regresare a mi cuarto- murmuro decepcionado de si mismo. Ya no tenía importancia, los monstruos habían dejado de asustarlo, ahora solo temía perder a robin. Apenas se había levantado de la cama cuando robin le jalo de nuevo, le recostó y le aprisiono contra la cama

-vienes y me despiertas a mitad de la noche, te metes en mi cama y me tiras de ella- le mira con severidad – ahora comienzas a hablar y dices que te vas?- chico bestia no sabe que decir –no entiendo, dijiste que me quieres y te vas?- parece que robin esta enojado

-eh…-toda palabra esta atoraba en su garganta y se niega a salir de labios de chico bestia. Una idea llego al pequeño, no la mejor, pero si la más coherente – (tengo que huir)- es la única idea coherente que pudo formular su cabeza, pero pensarlo y hacerlo eran cosas muy diferentes. Escapar no era algo fácil, robin le tenía atrapado

-por que te vas?- le repite, una sutil sonrisa hace que chico bestia quede petrificado. No esperaba que robin le mirara así –yo también te quiero- se recuesta junto al pequeño titán – aun tienes miedo puedes quedarte

-e-enserio?- chico bestia tarda un poco en reaccionar, pero se pone muy feliz al saber que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, feliz se abraza al cuerpo de robin

-claro, puedes venir a dormir cuando quieras-corresponde el abrazo –pero hoy déjame dormir un poco, fue una larga noche- le susurra cansado; chico bestia asintió, por fin en toda la noche sentía sueño, el estar en los brazos de robin le hacia sentirse seguro

-robin…-pero una duda le impide dormir- por que dudaste al responder si te irías con slade?- pregunto curioso

-ToT ya duérmete bestita, por favor- le pidió casi desesperado

-solo dime, si?- le mira con ojitos tiernos

-por que por ti lo haría- le contesta al tiempo que le roba un beso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P.D. no garantizo que robin haya dormido esa noche XD y por que hiciera nada malo

Bueno, aquí esta n.n espero les haya gustado y si quieren la continuación avísenme. Por favor dejen reviews y cartas bomba XD


End file.
